The Force of Two
by FuzzyBeta
Summary: The Force is a mysterious power, capable of altering and shaping the destinies of those both on the Light and the Dark side. Zizita and her twin brother Zuma, are no exception. Both are determined to forge their own path to becoming great Jedi knights together. However there is one thing neither of them counted on, a Clone War and the return of a Sith Lord.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A Long time ago in a Galaxy Far, Far away…**

"Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always"

* * *

 _37 BBY,_

 _The Symnarian Empire in the Outer Rim, has been thrown into turmoil as anarchist rebels, the Black-Fin's, stage a coup to overthrow the Empress Zha'hara and her court._

 _However their actions have not gone unnoticed. Seeking to end the conflict and keep the loyalty of the Symnarian Empire, the Republic has dispatched two Jedi to aid the Empress. Their mission is a success, however their task is far from over._

 _Two younglings have been found…two younglings that are more than what they seem…_

* * *

A dark tall human male strode quietly into the sterile medical facilities awaiting the arrival of a tall softly shaped and voiced droid that stood in the centre of it.

"Master Windu welcome" the droid spoke, it's digitalised voice, feminine and soft for one of its kind.

Jedi Master Mace Windu, merely nodded in response, his eyes fixed on the large strangely shaped object set by his knees the droid was attending to.

It looked like a glass box shaped fish tank what with the warm clean water that filled it nearly to the brim. However this tank contained more than just small harmless pets. No these were children…though not like any children you or I would ever have seen.

True they were humanoid in shape and form, with the sweet round and soft features that most human babies are adored for. But that was where the resemblance faded, though it in no way impeded on their strange almost ethereal charm.

One was a dark steel blue and the other a light silver blue, but both shimmered faintly under the artificial light above. Both of them had no hair upon their heads. Instead each had eight small tentacles floating gently in the bobbing of the waters.

The older Jedi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as a tentacle from the silver child's head floated aside to reveal three small flap like gills in the side of its neck, opening and shutting gently with each breath.

There was a hissing sound as the doors to the medical chamber opened, but Windu did not look around, not even as the newcomer spoke in a voice old and gravelly.

"Ah Master Windu, come to see the new younglings, you have."

"Yes. Master Yoda" Windu nodded, turning to look down upon the venerable green face of Master Yoda.

The elderly small alien Jedi master smiled as he made his way to stand by the large incubator tank.

As he did so, one of the babies, the dark blue one, turned it's head sharply in his direction. As it did so it's eyes cracked open ever so slightly, revealing bleary orbs of yellowing green with sharp vertical pupils.

"Hello little one," Yoda's smile softened warmly "awake first before your sister, I see"

The tiny infant yawned wide in response, revealing a set of small but very sharp pointed teeth already pointing out of dark blue gums. Then suddenly without warning, its head bobbed beneath the water.

Despite it's size and very young age, it did not need any help or instruction. Following the most basic of instinct that taught its other aquatic brethren how to breathe, it swam smoothly through the water much to the fascination and wonder of the two adults watching over it.

"Fast learner, he is." Yoda commented quietly and Windu nodded.

"According to the reports from Masters Zivon and Qui-gon he picks up the physical movements of others very fast. He already has quite advanced hand eye co-ordination for his age. I has it a guess that he will pick up lightsaber training quite swiftly"

"And the sister?" Yoda's yellow eyes now drifted to the pale silver baby who, in spite of her brother's very active swimming, had not woken up yet.

"Fairly average physically." Windu said softly "but then again, Symph females tend to be more empathetically sensitive than the males."

"Hmmm" Yoda nodded as he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Great destiny ahead of them, these two have...The force. Strong within them, though this one more so than her brother, it seems" he murmured pointing to the silver skinned child.

Her eyes were still shut, but somehow he was certain that she could sense his presence. Even as he made to reach a small green claw like hand to hover over her, a tentacle from her head slid up and out of the water.

Clumsily it gripped at the hand, the pale suction cups making small popping sounds as they slid against the gnarled knuckles. The little one sighed, bubbles escaping it's neck gills as it felt the different dryer texture of the older alien's hand.

A small smile graced the tiny face, before the tentacle withdrew back into the water, much to Yoda's amusement. He chuckled softly, though he was quick to stop at the worried look on Windu's face.

"I sense great concern in you. On your mind, what is, hmm?"

"It is not often we have Symphs admitted to the Jedi Order. Not that I doubt their abilities in following the ways of the force…but even so…" Windu trailed off with a sigh, his deep voice a mixture of doubt and concern as he looked over the two infants.

Yoda nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Yes. This empathetic bond between these twins, I too worry. Potentially dangerous, such attachments for a Jedi, these could be"

"but we can't just separate them. To do so would be damaging not just emotionally but psychologically and neurologically. It is far too dangerous" Windu's brow furrowed if possible even deeper than before as did Yoda's as he shook his head.

"Dangerous for now, it is yes, but in future, possible, it may be. Difficult, it will, but to do nothing, the best option for the moment is. For now allow, we must, for the two of them to remain together and hope that in time, control their powers and break apart naturally, might they. Only that way, safe, will they be"

And with that the two masters fell silent, watching closely as the two infants both floated in their little tank, unaware of the strange and vast world they were about to be introduced to.

The world of the Jedi…

* * *

Hi guys i hope you enjoyed this little taster for my new fiction. old fan of Star Wars (both movies and TV shows) but new to the FF's of it so i hope this goes ok.

Review if you liked :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Growing Pains**

28 BBY…

The training room was filled with the sounds of sharp energy collisions as tiny Marksmen-H combat remote droids zoomed around the helmeted heads of several short figures. All of them were children, most likely around the ages of eight and nine, and all were wielding small blades of light, attempting to deflect the small blasts of red light the tiny ball like droids fired at them.

Before them, the small hunched green form of Master Yoda was talking to a tall Jedi standing beside him, his short blonde hair and slightly scruffy chin of stubble bright even in the dim light.

"I would not have brought this to your attention if it had not been so concerning." The man said, his sharp brown eyes narrowed with concern "The disappearance of one of Chancellor Palpatine's own advisors usually would not have concerned me. It is not uncommon for determined Politicians to use criminal means to further their ambitions, especially Palpatine's enemies in the Senate. He is after all in favour of being re-elected again. Had it not been for the fact that the same bounty hunter that was assigned to track his advisor, has also been responsible for the death of two of my informants both of whom have links to said advisor, I would not have reported as soon as I have."

"….hmmm…a matter most troubling, it is" Yoda nodded grimly "Disappearance of advisor on the eve of Republic election, coincidence it cannot be. More behind this than what we see before us, I fear…" the old master shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Disturbance I sense in the force. Clouded, the answer is, by the dark side. Clear your mind Soren, and find answers you might. Meanwhile, ponder this new information I will"

"Thank you Master Yoda. You have been of much help. I shall leave you to train your younglings" the Jedi, Soren, bowed respectfully before turning his back to leave to room.

Yoda's eyes softened with pity as he saw the small rolling limp on the man's left side and heard the faintest clunk of metal hitting the floor with every step.

As soon as Soren was out of sight down the corridor, Yoda turned back to his class, who had dutifully continued to practice their lightsaber training whilst he had been talking to the other Jedi knight. Knowing that they were unaware the conversation had ended, he chose instead to observe their progress calmly and patiently, his yellow eyes roving over two students in particular.

One of them, a male, Yoda observed, with dark steel blue skin covered in a small set of white initiates robes, was quite skilfully blocking every single one of the blasts aimed his way.

Beside him was another young male, only he was human and slightly taller, stockier and tougher in build. Like the blue boy he too was able to block the blasts though not without the occasional slip up here and there.

Even so, the human boy moved with much strength for one so small, a trait he, the child, knew all too well. Though he was far from humble about it.

Indeed Yoda could not help but frown as he watched this particular student bump into one of his fellows, a much smaller and slighter female with shimmering pale silvery blue skin.

"Hey watch it" the boy snapped only to yelp as his droid finally managed to break his streak by hitting his toes with a small beam.

"Great! Now look what you made me do?!" he hissed to the girl who timidly made to cringe away with a small mumble of apologies.

It was so quiet that barely anyone could hear it.

Not even the boy she had bumped into could hear her.

"Typical." He rolled his eyes scathingly as he turned back to his droid which had paused in its blasting whilst his attention had been diverted. "Just stay out of everyone's way where you belong mumble-mouth"

"Hey leave her alone!" a voice snapped and everyone turned to look at the blue skinned boy as he lifted his helmet from his vision. When he did they were all met with a pair of angry yellow eyes glaring fiercely out of a blue face framed by eight short slicked back tentacles. All of them were actively flaring out. The effect was such that when combined with the shrinking of his sharp pupils, most of his classmates shrank back a little.

However the human boy from before just sneered as he lifted his helmet, to reveal a pale face with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Why not? All she does is mumble? It's not like she can actually speak can she, Zuma?"

"I said leave her alone" The blue boy Zuma growled as he made to stand between the human boy and the small helmeted figure of the silver girl.

"Zuma don't" she mumbled fearfully, her voice soft and a little squeaky as she reached out to put a hand on the blue boy's shoulder.

The human boy only smirked derisively.

"yeah Zuma don't show off in front of your sister. Wouldn't want mumble mouth to be embarrassed again would you?"

"Shut up Coryn!" Zuma hissed and this time he bared his teeth, sharp small razors poking out of dark blue gums.

"Ahem" an elderly voice coughed.

Both boys flinched as if whips had been slapped on them as they both slowly turned to face the front.

As soon as he caught their full attention, and that of the entire class, Yoda shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Coryn, Zuma, anger you take out in class on one another, very disappointing. Very unbecoming of Jedi, this is"

"Sorry master" both boys mumbled as they were fixed under a stern stare.

"Accepted, your apology is. But heed this now, younglings. To feel negative emotions, natural to all living things, it is. But, learn to overcome the negative feelings you must, to be a Jedi. If only to protect others, and not just ourselves"

Yoda's eyes flickered from Zuma to his sister's spot, only to find that it was empty, her small training saber the only thing left that could determine her previous presence.

The old master shook his head with a soft sigh as everyone turned to see what he was looking at.

A couple of children gasped as Zuma pinched the bridge of his slightly flat nose. A fair few others even sniggered, however these were quickly shut up by a young Torgruta female with orange skin and white and blue head-tails standing close to where the girl had vanished.

"Hey shut up! It's not nice. Maybe if you weren't so mean she wouldn't be so quiet."

"Oh can it would you Tano" Coryn snorted softly "Just because you're friends with the unlucky Symphs-"

"Hey! We're not unlucky-" Zuma began to snap but he was cut off by a very stern.

"Enough!"

To say that the room had gone deadly quiet would be an understatement.

Barely anything breathed or moved as Yoda walked towards the children. He was shorter than them by more than a head and yet, such raw power he emitted even as he walked, that all of them shrank back slightly, heads bowed respectfully.

As soon as he was close enough he nodded once to the Togruta before turning to Coryn his voice grave as he spoke.

"Even though to be mean, is not truly in your nature. Your feelings clouded by frustration they are, make you act harshly towards those you envy. That for certain, I know. Nonetheless Coryn, Ahsoka is right. Nice it is not, to tease someone, for being different as they are. If you wish to be a jedi, then see past differences, you must learn"

"yes master Yoda" Coryn looked down at his toes his cheeks reddening with embarrassment, but already Yoda was turning to Zuma.

"And you Zuma. Care for your sister you may. Protect her, you might want to. Noble causes, they are both. But learn to calm your mind, first, for both your sakes hmmm?"

Zuma nodded, though his was more reluctant as he looked out the door, where another adult Jedi Knight was currently peering through.

It was a man, or at least a tall masculine figure was standing in the long Jedi robes of a master. None of them could see his head or his face for a hood was cast over both, damp from the rain that was storming outside the window.

However where the children saw the newcomer as strange and slightly intimidating, Yoda instead smiled gratefully.

"Ah Zivon…what help may I be to you?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could help you" a smooth deep voice spoke softly from under the hood's shadows. "I felt both a disturbance in the force and great distress. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah yes" Yoda shook his head sadly. "My student that would be. Few words exchanged in class. Very upset she was"

"Would you like me to find her?" Zivon asked quietly though it seemed by his tone that he already knew the other master's response even as he nodded.

"Symph she is. Skin light blue. Young like the others in my class."

"Very well then I shall make haste." Zivon nodded under the hood.

"We'll come too-" Ahsoka blurted out as she and Zuma stepped forwards but Yoda shook his head.

"No young one. Stay here, your friend and you must. Calm your minds so that you may comfort your sister, when she returns."

"But I'm also a Symph" Zuma pouted stubbornly. "I can sense where she'll be. I'll be able to help."

Though they couldn't see his shadowy face they could tell Zivon was smiling gently as he knelt down to be at eye level with the young symph male.

"Whilst your offer is very noble young ones, I must agree with master Yoda. You should stay here and let your anger sooth, for if your sister senses it, it might frighten her more. But do not worry. When I find her I shall bring her back to you safe and sound. You have my word."

Zivon stood up and turned to bow towards Master Yoda, who nodded back respectfully as the other Jedi knight made to leave the room.

As soon as he was a fair way down the corridor, Yoda turned to his class of younglings. Nearly all of them were in awe, but there were some, those who had laughed earlier who looked rather scared. The human boy Coryn was looking especially sheepish as Zuma and Ahsoka glowered fiercely at him and his small gaggle of friends.

Seeking to diffuse any tension the old Master gave a small cough and smiled warmly when his students all turned to face him.

"So many visitors. Popular I must be today hmm?" he said and some of the children giggled.

But Zuma still looked very anxious.

Yoda's smile softened.

"Hard though it may be young one, trust master Zivon and wait patiently, you must. For a promise made that cannot be kept, a Jedi does not."

"Yes master Yoda" Zuma muttered though he still felt very reluctant.

However he could also feel somewhere in the back of his brain a loneliness that was not quite his own.

* * *

Master Zivon was not a Jedi many people took lightly. His demeanour, though sometimes grave and authoritative, was never harsh or cold. And he not only walked and fought, but also spoke too with such composure, poise and grace that often left many people in awe as they listened to his rather straightforward and logical wisdom.

In short. Zivon Aq'vas was the near epitome of the perfect Jedi knight. Or so everyone thought.

Truth be told, he was not feeling so composed now as he searched high and low for the missing youngling.

He had been at his search for half an hour now with absolutely no sighting whatsoever of the small symph girl. Wherever she was hiding, she was hiding really well.

He shuddered to think what would happen if a distressed youngling did not pay attention to their surroundings.

The Jedi Temple was a large place with many vantage points and hidey holes that may be meaningless and easy to avoid for adults, but potentially dangerous for small children. Also there were other people about.

Not that he doubted the morality of any of the Jedi or the temple staff but still…Symph children, especially force-sensitive ones, were almost as rare as hen's teeth these days.

Indeed Symph's themselves were considered an exotic find on the underground black markets in the Outer Rim, and for good reason.

Symph males usually were strong intelligent fighters, good for a show in the sparring ring. But it was the females that were the ultimate prize for their power over empathy was truly a weapon that was not to be trifled with, not even by a Jedi.

Zivon shook his head out slightly as he took a deep breath to calm himself and his small bout of nerves.

 _Oh what am I worrying about? No one here would dare hurt one of the students. Perhaps she is outside_ … _the storm has calmed for now…_

And he was right, for even as he looked outside a window the sun was beginning to shine down through the storm clouds.

He paused to watch as the bright rays hit a small fountain in the courtyard below, a small fountain where something was swimming. Something with tentacles.

"Ah…" Zivon nodded in understanding before chuckling to himself "I see…should've known"

He quickly turned and made his way down the nearest steps to the ground floor, not even pausing to apologise as he accidently bumped shoulder's with a rather grouchy teenage padawan who was walking with his equally irritated but still much calmer master.

"Hey watch it!" the young teen, a tall boy with short brown hair and blue eyes, growled only to be stopped by his master's stern voice:

"Anakin."

"Sorry master, it's just sometimes-agh", the teen Anakin growled down to the floor and his master's face softened slightly.

"I know, I'm feeling pretty tired myself and that wasn't an easy mission. Even so do try to be mindful of your emotions. If you want to be angry at something, use a pillow."

In spite of himself Anakin couldn't help but smirk.

"I will keep that _technique_ in mind Master Obi-Wan"

Obi-Wan Kenobi rolled his eyes fondly.

His padawan could certainly be quite cheeky at times.

* * *

"Little one, what are you doing?"

There was a loud splash as the little silver blue Symph girl surfaced only to come face to face with the tall hooded form of the Jedi Master.

He watched calmly as she spluttered:

"M-master…I-I-I-I'm sorry I-I-I-AH!"

She squeaked as her delicate webbed hands slid on the stones of the fountain's edge.

"Here" the master swiftly swooped down and lifted the now soaking wet child out of the fountain and set her down securely onto the ground.

She blinked in surprise as she caught sight of the hands that had held her. They were webbed like her own, but larger and a dark greyish tone with dark nails and faint dark stripe like markings going up the arm.

But even as she caught sight of them disappearing into the folds of his robes, small flashes of amusement and gentle concern that were certainly not her own flashed through her mind.

"Who are you?" she whispered and she felt through the strange small corner of her brain, the smile on the face above grow slightly wider as the older Jedi lowered his hood.

His sharp dark blue skinned face was marked with the similar even darker striped lines that he had on his arms. Some of them were so long that they also extended down the eight lightly moving tentacles that fell just to the level of his chin. The girl gulped as she saw that they were swaying of their own accord towards her as he himself made to crouch down to her eye level.

She bit her lip, bracing herself for a stern reprimand for her actions, however the eyes that looked at her were nothing but sympathetic as the older symph murmured.

"My name is Zivon Aq'vas. What is yours young one"

"Zizita" the girl, Zizita, mumbled softly, not quite meeting his eye "Zizita V'spar"

"Zizita" Zivon murmured thoughtfully "Like the Symnarian Zizita sea shells?"

Zizita nodded mutely her cheeks blushing a darker shade of blue as she looked down to her toes.

"It is a fitting name" the master made to smile kindly down at her though it was quick to fade slightly.

"Then I am right in guessing you are the very Zizita that master Yoda is missing from his class?"

Zizita nodded again though this time it was very sheepish indeed.

"I'm sorry sir" she mumbled through tremulous lips "I just…I couldn't stand it. They were all laughing at me. Both on the outside and inside"

"Outside and inside?" Zivon quirked a brow and Zizita nodded again.

"Inside their heads master. I can feel them. They think I'm weak…they think because I don't speak well that it's funny."

"And what makes you think that you don't speak well?" now Zivon was truly puzzled. The girl was a little shy it was true, but she didn't seem so timid. At least to him she wasn't.

But even so Zizita was bitter as she muttered.

"Because I mumble a lot and…and whenever I talk they laugh at it as if I'm sort of joke. It's not fair!" she suddenly blurted out and Zivon pursed his lips as emotions hit his brain hard.

Anger, bitterness, jealousy, but worst of all was the loneliness. The sheer isolation the girl felt was such that it almost made him wince with sympathy.

Instead Zivon held out his hand, palm facing up to the clearing sky.

Zizita took it gingerly and gasped as images and feelings began to race through her.

But these feelings somehow felt strange as if they were being viewed from the end of a long tunnel.

A small dark skinned symph boy sitting alone watching longingly as other children played. Then it flashed to a vision of the same child sitting in the archives pouring alone over holo-books. Then another flash and the boy was a few years older. In fact he seemed to look almost exactly as the Jedi before her did now, save for the fact he did not have any of his striped markings and his face was perhaps less stern and his body slightly leaner and gangly. Once again he was alone as he meditated in a spare classroom, other padawans and masters walking past talking busily.

Then suddenly the image was gone.

Zizita blinked as Zivon slipped his dark webbed hand out of hers and placed it on her clothed shoulder.

"Remember this well young one, you were brought here by the will of the force just like everyone else here. For what reason, I do not know. But for now know this: just because you are different, it doesn't mean you are inferior."

A small comforting smile grew on his face as he stood up.

"Now come, let us get back inside. Your brother is most worried"

Zizita nodded doing her best to not stare in awe (a task at which she was failing), as she timidly made to follow the Jedi Knight back inside the temple.

Towards her future.

* * *

Tadaa! First chapter up! yay!

Keep Reading and Reviewing for more if you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

 _22 BBY…_

 _The ground around her was filthy and full of dust._

"Zizi!"

 _Hot the air was, so hot her skin felt dry as she tried her best to stumble through the tunnels of junk and metal._

"Zee"

 _The cry of her name was distant to her ears even as she strained them in the darkness. But who could be calling her name in this strange place? And why would they be sounding so scared?_

"Zee come on! Wake up!"

 _Something growled and she turned round quickly as she heard something heavy thud close by. But all she saw was the large strange shadow crawl swiftly out from behind a-_

A hand clapped hard on a pale blue shoulder and a pair of yellow green eyes snapped open.

"Zizita!" a voice called and the vision in the eyes cleared, the vertical pupils shrinking and dilating as they adjusted to the dim light of the room.

It was mostly bare save for a couple of satchels that were placed over the two bed mats on the floor. It was on one of these a young female symph with long pale tentacles was resting, as a younger darker skinned male around her age and of her same species and also of her very own blood, hovered over her his face worried.

"Zuma?" Zizita V'spar blinked up at her brother.

"Morning to you too" Zuma rolled his eyes as he pulled back to give his sister some space. "Had the dream again?"

"Yeah" Zizita nodded

"Anything different?"

"No." Zizita mumbled softly. "same filth, same shadow…same heat" she wiped her brow which was horribly dry to the touch.

Zuma seeing the small tremor in her fingers was quick to act. Bringing an arm around her shoulders, he dragged his sister up and pulled her through a door from their room which led to a small bathroom.

As gently as he could he set her in the bathtub and turned it on at lukewarm temperature.

Zizita smiled softly as the water slowly but surely submerged her dry body, clothes and all, not that that would bother her. One of the perks of being a semi-aquatic humanoid.

Zuma watched his sister carefully as she relaxed into the bath.

"You should tell master Yoda about this" He mumbled, his yellow eyes narrowing as he glanced at her neck gills which began to open and shut quickly as she blurted out.

"No! no…" she trailed off "Its nothing Zuma, really it isn't. Besides it's not like I really see anything of great importance."

"But you do see something" Zuma frowned "and that's more than what any of our clan has ever managed to do during training-"

"Zuma please…just stop it alright" Zizita shut her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Ok…fine…I'll stop it" Zuma muttered though he looked rather reluctant. He shut his eyes as one of his sisters pale tentacles reached out of the water to stroke at his face.

"I know you worry Zoom-Zoom" she mumbled quietly "But they're just dreams. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Recurring dreams about a monster's lair? Yeah some _normal_ dreams they are" Zuma snorted only to shut his mouth when a knock came at their room door.

"Hey, Zuma! Zee!" A girl's voice called as footsteps came over the threshold and a female Togruta poked her head through.

She was about their age and height even without her tall standing long white and blue striped lekku that framed her rusty orange and white marked face, and was wearing simple red cropped strapless top and matching skirt and boots with white stockings.

Her blue eyes widened as she caught sight of Zizita sitting up from her watery bed.

"Woah, what happened?"

"It's nothing Ahsoka" Zizita said quickly, forcing a small smile onto her face. "Just had a little bad dream that's all"

Ahsoka quickly glanced at Zuma who was rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Right a little bad dream…like the one you've constantly been getting for over a week?"

"Yeah/NO" both the twins blurted out in unison, much to Ahsoka's amusement.

She quirked a white marked brow at Zizita who sighed heavily.

"Argh! I keep telling you guys it's just a stupid dream. It'll pass"

But Ahsoka and Zuma did not seem to hear her as they both grinned and shook their heads at one another.

"I've tried to get her to go to Master Yoda but she won't budge"

"Yeah well today's our lucky day" Ahsoka's grin widened and now both twins could see that the young Togruta was almost positively bouncing with excitement. "Master Yoda's sent us a summons to meet with him"

"A summons?" Zizita and Zuma both quirked a brow at the young Torgruta who shrugged.

"Yeah, we're to go up to Master Yoda as soon as we can. He's in his quarters"

Ahsoka watched as both twins looked at one another Zizita's face falling as Zuma gave her a very pointed raised eyebrow.

"Oh alright…let's get this over with" the female symph sighed as she stood up from the water bath.

The walk to the old Jedi Master's quarters was a short but uncomfortable one, even for the three youngling Jedi who had grown up learning under his tutelage in the Jedi Temple.

As far as they knew, Master Yoda never sent summons for younglings.

Padawans and other Jedi maybe, but never younglings…

…unless Zuma was in trouble…

…Again…

Zizita's yellow reptilian eyes narrowed as she glanced sidelong at her brother who rolled his eyes as he heard remnants of her chastising thoughts, his own irritation bubbling up in the back of his sister's head.

 _So he didn't pull another prank…_

She pursed her lips as she exchanged a glance with Ahsoka who nodded in confirmation. Though she lacked the powers of empathy the two symph twins shared, her knowledge of their behaviour gave her more than enough insight into their moods and habits than any other being in the Jedi temple, well, except for master Yoda of course.

And speaking of the small wizened green alien-

Zizita couldn't help but shrink a little as she Zuma and Ahsoka all stepped through a pair of automatic doors and into a spacious hexagonally shaped room. It was mostly blank, and the furniture very small, simple and comfortable, and quite dimly lit thanks to the fact that it's three large windows were covered by the shades.

Just in front of these windows on one of the four short meditation pads, Master Yoda sat a small smile gracing his wrinkled face as the three youngling Jedi cautiously stepped towards him.

"Ah, Ahsoka, Zuma, Zizita, welcome. Sit down, may you."

Ahsoka, Zuma and Zizita all sat down, each one glancing at the other nervously, much to the Jedi Master's growing amusement.

"Worry not Younglings. Trouble, you are not in. Quite the opposite in fact"

"The opposite master?" Zuma frowned in puzzlement and Yoda's smile warmed.

"Indeed. Here for good news you are. Come through, the results of your initiate trials have. The results, highest amongst your clan, you three are."

"We are I-I-mean" Ahsoka spluttered excitement all but bubbling up to the surface. Excitement which was definitely shared by both her peers though one of them looked-

"Zizita, sense your distress I do hmm? What troubles you?" Yoda's gaze softened on the young symph girl who shifted uncomfortably as all eyes turned on her.

When she mumbled out loud her voice so small that even in the quiet room it was difficult to hear.

"I-if we scored highly in our trials…then does that mean we are worthy enough to become…become…p-p-padawans?"

"If that is the will of the force…yes" Yoda nodded though his brow furrowed with even more concern as he shut his eyes. "This transition, fear, you do?"

"N-no master-" Zizita flinched as though the old master had brandished a whip at her. "I-I don't fear-"

"Revealed to me your emotions are young one" Yoda steamrolled over her smoothly, opening his eyes which were thankfully still kind and warm as they looked on her. "Understand them I do also. Fear separation from your brother, you do…"

"But why would we be separated?" Zuma frowned his dark webbed hand quickly grabbing at his sisters pale one which he squeezed tightly.

However her eyes still travelled down to her lap as she mumbled.

"Because a Jedi Master may only take one apprentice at a time."

Yoda nodded solemnly.

"but surely an exception can be made master?" Ahsoka spoke up from the twins side, her blue eyes wide and beseeching. But Yoda shook his head.

"Conferred on this the council has. Long deliberation we have given to this choice, for many years. But come the time has for a decision to be made…a decision which is not ours to make"

He looked back at Zuma and Zizita.

"Today Ahsoka will leave to meet her master on Christophsis. One of you must go with her to meet yours…the other must stay behind. Who stays and who goes, your choice it is, but whoever is chosen, come before the council in an hour they must with Ahsoka. The other must come back here to my chambers and wait."

The finality in his tone was so definite that they didn't need the dismissal to stand to their feet and leave.

With respectful bows all three younglings left the room, a very heavy silence hanging low over all their heads.

When they were sure they were safe enough distance from the old master's quarters, Ahsoka sighed.

"So…what now?"

"Well you've got your master all sorted out" Zuma muttered glancing sidelong at his Zizita who looked as sombre as if she was standing at a funeral.

"I'll go and get ready in my room" Ahsoka tried her best to smile at Zuma who nodded gratefully, or as gratefully as he could muster what with all the melancholy coursing through his system.

Once the Torgruta was halfway down the corridor he turned back to his sister and held up his hand, palm facing her.

Timidly and with many a tremor in her fingers, Zizita pressed her own hand to his, flattening her palm so it lay flat against his.

At once a flood of emotions gushed into her system whilst in turn a torrent of them pulsed out of her.

Most of them were rushes of deep fondness, with the occasional shared memories flashing here and there amongst a sea of sentiment, most of them warm happy and safe…

But underneath all the joy and affection a sadness lingered…a sadness that they both had felt for a long time, though both were surprised to see it in each other now.

If the twins were honest with themselves, they both had known this day would come. They knew that they would have to separate from one another's sides. But that day had always seemed so far away...distant like a dream…

Or had the life they'd been leading been the dream all along…and were they just waking up now?

Zuma and Zizita both gasped sharply as they broke the emotional link, trying their best to blink back tears that were already falling down their cheeks.

"Are-are you sure?" One of them gulped as the other one nodded, choking on their own sobs.

They both hugged.

* * *

The relief ship was dark and stuffy. The air hot, almost unbearably so.

But still the two young Padawans in the ship did not complain once, not even to the relief ship's pilot as they tried to sit as securely as they could in the lightly shaking seat.

They had arrived at Christophsis, and not a moment too soon it seemed. Troops, clone fighters and droid's alike could be seen from the ship's front window, all battling it out between tall crystalline structures.

In spite of themselves, both new padawan's shuddered as they caught sight of one of the columns above the clone troopers explode in a fiery plume of smoke before the large structure came crashing down over their heads.

When Master Yoda had said they were going to finally fight in the war, neither padawan had ever expected to see the battlefront so early on in their new lives.

"Admiral Yularen, to the _Resolute_ we are coming in to land behind our troops lines." The mature voice of the ship's pilot called over a communications link before turning back to look at his charges "Commander Tano, Commander V'spar I suggest you hold on tight"

Both Padawans nodded, each one quickly clutching at their seats tightly as the stealth vessel began to descend.

As the craft landed, both of them glanced at one another as they heard two distinctly male voices chuckle loudly from the outside.

"-You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher" the first male voice was calm composed and collected. Not like the other one which sounded much younger as it snorted.

"ha-ha. No thanks."

"Anakin," the first voice seemed to almost sigh with fond exasperation "teaching is a privilege, and it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

"A padawan would only slow me down"

Both padawans in the ship gulped as they quietly stood to their feet each exchanging a nervous glance.

"That must be them…Obi Wan and Skywalker"

"Yeah"

"you ready?" one of them asked their voice filled with excitement.

"…I hope so" the other one replied honestly, though they too could not quite contain the smallest quirk of a smile on their lips as the ship's stern began to descend swiftly. "we'll just have to wait and see"

Both padawan's winced as cool air and sunlight hit them in the face, but otherwise they were quick to exit the ramp.

The sight that met them was surprisingly calmer than what they'd originally thought.

It seemed they'd landed on one of the crystal city's higher platforms. All about the space craft, Storm troopers were walking around checking supplies and taking a breather as they re-prepped their guns.

But it was towards the one group of storm troopers that stood before the ship that the two padawan's looked at, for there standing at the head of them were two jedi Knights.

Both were tall, both were human. The one on the left was had dark hair and dark clothes with armour over the top, with a scar marking the right side of his face. Next to him his companion couldn't have looked more different with his lighter armour and fairer complexion and hair.

It was the first darkly clad man who spoke first as the two padawans stepped down the ramp towards them.

"Uh…Obi Wan…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Anakin Sykwalker quirked a brow.

"Yes I think so Anakin" Obi-wan Kenobi shared a glance with his former protégé before looking back to the ship.

"Two younglings here?"

He wondered aloud as he took in the sight of them.

Both of them were around the same height, both of them female though that was where the similarities ended.

One of them was a Torgruta female, dressed in a red top, boots and skirt with rust coloured skin and two long blue and white lekku's. Having no hair upon her head a string of silka beads hung from an akul-tooth headdress which twinkled in the late evening sun in the two Jedi Knight's eyes which quickly turned to look upon her companion who was, not a Torgruta, but a young Symph.

She had pale silvery blue skin with darker blue markings spread over her entire body which was covered in, including her head from which eight smooth slender tentacles hung from, gently held back by a dark blue bandanna onto which a string of small circular shells had been tied to hang beside her left jaw. Unlike the other Padawan, the symph girl wore a customary jedi's tunic dyed in dark blue with black pants and boots, with a blue hood attached to the back of it which the Torgruta was quick to tug down from her head as Anakin addressed them.

"Uh…and who are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm Ahsoka. And this is Zizita" The torgruta, Ahsoka smiled as she tugged the symph girl, Zizita behind her. "Master Yoda sent us. We were told to tell both of you that you must come back to the Jedi Temple immediately there's an emergency"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here" Anakin scowled, making Zizita shrink behind Ahsoka's back.

Obi-wan seeing this tried to speak as softly as he could.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help."

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message" Ahsoka explained calmly only for Anakin's scowl to deepen as he threw up his hands.

"Oh great! They don't even know we're in trouble

There was a small mumble from behind Ahsoka's back.

"I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that young one?" Obi Wan smiled kindly to Zizita who shrank if possible even lower behind her friend's back.

"She said that you might be able to relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped us off. Good plan Zee" Ahsoka added back to Zizita who nodded quietly her cheeks flushing an even darker shade of blue as she caught sight of both Jedi Knight's approving looks.

Quickly they made their way over to the large holo-communicator in the Troops camp. Whilst there Ahsoka did her best to ease Zizita out of her shadow and by her side, but the young symph was almost too shy to do so…until the form of master yoda was projected before them.

"Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Zizita found you, I am" the old master addressed the Jedi Knight who was quick to cut to the chase firmly.

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed"

"Send re-enforcements to you we will" Yoda nodded only for the blue glowing translucent hologram to suddenly stutter and glitch uncontrollably.

"Master Yoda! Master Yoda!" Obi-wan cried out but too late, the transmission was cut off and was replaced by an image of one of the cruiser's clone commanders.

"We've lost the transmission sir, We have to leave orbit immediately. We'll get back to you as soon as we can"

"Well I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer" Anakin rolled his eyes as that transmission also flickered off in an instant.

Ahsoka and Zizita exchanged nervous looks.

Forget everything going as planned, neither one of them had a clue what to do now.

Thankfully Obi-wan seemed to have some idea of what was to come next as he made his way over to them both with a small smile.

"My apologies young ones. It's time for a proper introduction"

"We're the new Padawan learners. My name is Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka smiled brightly up at the Jedi knight.

Zizita meanwhile looked down at her feet as she mumbled.

"and I'm Zizita…Zizita V'spar"

"Two padawan's? Just how many requests did you put in?" Anakin smirked at Obi-wan who frowned in thought.

"Yes my friend here makes a good point. Just which one of you is my pupil?"

"I-I am master" Zizita timidly piped up, finally stepping out from behind Ahsoka's back. "And it's only just me I'm afraid because Ahsoka's been assigned to Master Skywalker"

She glanced at Anakin whose eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.

"What? oh-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! there must be some mistake. _He's_ the one who wanted the Padawan" he pointed to Obi-wan, but Ahsoka just folded her arms and smirked smugly.

"No. Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training"

"But that doesn't make any-" Anakin began but Obi-wan quickly cut him off.

"We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

"Fine…I'll check on Rex in the lookout post" Anakin growled irritably, clearly still not happy with the entire ordeal, much to his old master's amusement.

"Well then, you better take your new padawan with you"

Anakin scowled if possible even more.

 _Does he ever have any happy expression on his face?_

Zizita couldn't help but wonder as the young Jedi master stalked off, Ahsoka trotting hot on his heels, her whole being positively buzzing with excitement as she bounced after him.

She tried to return the wave that was given to her by the Torgruta but somehow her hand only could manage to raise itself half way up before falling back down to fiddle with her belt.

"Zizita?" A kind voice spoke softly and she jumped.

"oh…um I'm sorry master" Zizita mumbled not daring to meet her master's eye even as he smiled down at her sympathetically.

 _Poor thing…she still must be feeling those first day jitters_

Obi Wan mused with faint amusement, patting his new charge on the shoulder.

"Come young one. There is much work to be done"

 _You can say that again…_

Zizita thought to herself, though she couldn't help but glance up towards the sky, her golden eyes wide with bittersweet longing.

 _Oh Zuma…I hope you're okay…_

* * *

TADAA! wow a long time between updates. but i just got re-inspired after finally getting to see Force Awakens in cinemas! YAY! I so got many nostalgic feels for the original Star Wars trilogy, I seriously couldn't stop smiling for the first ten minutes. X)

Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. you'll get to see more of Zuma in the next one as well as his new master.

Keep reading and reviewing for more


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hit the Ground Running**

There was silence, save for the revving of the ascending shuttle craft as it left the open hangar bay doors. As soon as it was soaring through the pale Coruscant skies Zuma V'spar let loose a deep sigh that had been held back for over one painful hour.

They were gone. No. _She_ was gone. His sister. His rock.

He felt a small hand touch his side and looked down to see the wizened green face of Master Yoda smiling sadly up at him.

"Come, Young one. To your new master now, you must go."

"Yes Master Yoda" Zuma nodded as he fell in step behind his teacher to wander back inside the Jedi Temple.

The route through the temple, though short and well known to the young symph male, felt longer than a lifetime. Each step he climbed felt like a step up a tall mountain as he was led to a large meditation room, where two figures were standing and talking.

One was Master Mace Windu, and the other, a dark skinned symph male with golden eyes and a calm patient face.

It was he who noticed Zuma and Yoda first, a small smile spreading over his lips as he spoke in a deep soothing voice.

"Hello Master Yoda, long time no see."

"Long indeed has it been Master Zivon, and to see you glad I am" Yoda smiled and nodded back. "As is Young Zuma"

"Master" Zuma bowed respectfully, hoping that his voice did not sound as hoarse as it had been in the hangar bay.

"Zuma. It is good to see you." Zivon smiled warmly down at the young initiate before him only to frown in worry "But why are you alone? Where is your sister? Unless…"

He trailed off as he glanced sidelong at Master Windu whose face was suddenly sterner than normal.

"Ah…I see…" Zivon nodded thoughtfully his eyes softening with pity as he looked upon Zuma. "So…it is time"

"Yes. It is." Windu nodded gravely "It took us a while but the council finally decided that the time was right to promote both Zuma and his sister to the rank of Padawan."

"Why did it take so long to decide?" Zuma blurted out before he could stop himself, only to blush a very dark blue indeed as all eyes turned on him. "S-sorry master" he mumbled apologetically but Yoda only smiled warmly.

"No need to apologise young one. A good question it is. One which, every right to ask you have." He gave a very pointed look to Windu, who sighed heavily.

"We took a long time to decide on yours and your sister's fate due to the fact that the situation was delicate. You have been made aware, I'm sure, of the strong empathetic link you and your sister share?"

Zuma nodded though he was quite sure he already could tell what the rest of the explanation was, even without the force guiding him along the older master's train of thought, as he continued his explanation.

"Since the results for the most recent initiate trials came in, the council has been working around the clock to assess the psychological compatibility between masters and new padawans, a task which has been made difficult with all the time and effort being put into fighting this war."

"With our strongest jedi being forced to fight on the outer rim, hard it has been for us to contact them and evaluate their suitability for the role, it has been." Master Yoda continued grimly shaking his small green head. "However, in time, found eventually, suitable candidates were -"

"-But they were only suitable candidates for both you and your sister individually." Windu cut across swiftly, and the young symph's face fell if possible even further. "we could not find a compatible match for a master who could teach both of you at once. So we had to make a compromise. From this point on, both you and your sister could either stay with one another, not break the link and train in the Jedi Service Corps together, or you could choose to split from one another of your own accord to continue your training as Jedi Knights with two separate masters"

There was a silence as Zuma digested this information, though it did nothing to fill the terrible ache that was the hole left by his sister. Indeed, knowing _why_ they were separated only made it feel worse, much worse, because now he knew that there may be a chance he might never-

He was dragged from his thoughts by a cool but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fret my young Padawan" Zivon's voice was gentle and kind with sympathy "the separations from your sister will not be completely permanent. The Council has agreed to allow you and your sister to remain in as much contact as you wish, and I will do what I can to make sure that the both of you have as much time with one another between our missions here at the-"

"ALLOW?! What do you mean allow?!"

Zuma hadn't meant to yell. He hadn't meant either, for his sharp teeth to bare up at his new master, or indeed to let his energy simply pour out of him. The effect was such that one of the ornamental vases on a plinth nearby all but flew aside and smashed into pieces against a smooth wall.

But he didn't notice any of that.

All that he was aware of was that he was angry. Very angry. And he didn't want to even stop himself as he continued to yell out:

"So the council just thinks that because they're so much better than us younglings that they can decide everything that happens to them in their future without telling them. What right do you have to allow me to see my own sister! The only family I have?! How-How-How dare you?! Do you have any idea how scared Zee was to leave?! Do you know how hard it was for her to just suddenly pack her bags and leave behind the only home and family you know to go fight a war, because I do. I _felt_ her. I still _feel_ her. She's always there with me, and I'm with her! You can't just click your fingers and expect us to just magically split apart. I can't just let her go that fast! I won't let you! And you can't make me!"

And before the three shocked masters could even say another word, the young padawan ran out of the room without even a backwards glance.

As soon as the soft footfalls died away, Yoda sighed and shook his head.

"Foresaw, we did, this complication, and yet worrisome it still seems"

"It was always worrisome" Windu clipped, his voice calm but stern "But we cannot hope to solve it by turning a blind eye. This situation has to be handled head on"

"True, but the boy is right about one thing" Zivon spoke, his gentle tones hardening slightly as he eyed his colleague "It is not right for us or for any of the council to simply expect him and his sister to just break apart at once. This empathetic bond they share has been developed quite extensively over several years. To break it apart without damage to their psyche's will take quite a fair bit of time and patience and even then we cannot be sure if the bond will ever break completely."

"Hmmm…. Complex, the make-up of a symphs mind, it is" Yoda hummed sagely. "Which is why you Zivon, correct choice for Padawan Zuma, you will be. Just as Obi-Wan will be for Padawan Zizita"

"I certainly hope so" Zivon murmured, his yellow eyes straying to the broken ceramic piece on the floor to their side. "Because I'd hate to see another symph child's talent go to waste...or worse…fall to the dark side"

* * *

 _BAM! BAM-BAM!_

Zizita V'spar had never thought in her wildest dreams that she would ever hear anything quite as loud as the heavy as cannon blasts. And yet here she was getting her ears all but deafened as the balls of energy burst forth from their container to crash heavily with the strong energy field surrounding her new enemies.

"That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day" she heard the voice of her new master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, call over all the hubbub to Rex, the storm trooper captain.

"It's no use sir. Even at full power the canon doesn't affect it."

Obi-Wan glared hard at the energy field.

He had to think of something and fast. But unfortunately until Anakin and his new padawan got that shield generator down they were sitting ducks.

"Alright Rex it was worth a try. Tell your men to fall back" He shook his head in aggravation, before turning to Zizita whose pale face almost had turned grey as her blue blood all but drained from it.

"Are you alright young one?"

"I think so" Zizita mumbled only to wince as the cannon behind them gave one final (and very loud) blast. "Is war always this loud?" she couldn't help but wonder aloud much to her master's amusement.

"That depends on which battlefield you fight on. Now follow me quickly, we need to take cover. Once that shield passes over us, those droids are going to fire everything they've got."

"Right" Zizita nodded with a gulp that only made her already pale silvery skin, turn if possible even greyer than before as she made to run alongside her new master.

As they dashed and dove for a front line barricade made of broken debris, Obi-Wan silently berated himself.

Damn! He had to keep reminding himself he was no longer teaching the brash, always active Anakin.

Timid, shy and humble (probably bordering on the under confident side), this girl couldn't have been any more opposite to his ex-padawan than water was to fire.

 _I suppose I should be thankful to the council for its choice. I don't think I'd have enough patience to deal with another padawan as reckless as Anakin in these conditions._

He sighed half in worry and half in relief as he took in his new padawan's frightened but now determined features as her hand hovered over a lightsabre holstered on her belt. It looked simple in its design, a single sabre blade with a long curved handle which had a slick outer casing of something smooth and silvery white with an opalescent sheen into which small swirling runes had been faintly carved twisting around the hilt surface like flowing water.

He read them quite easily, for he had memorized them himself when he was but a youngling in the temple.

 _Peace_

 _Knowledge_

 _Serenity_

 _Harmony_

 _the Force_

"That is an interesting lightsabre young one" Obi-Wan's smirked slightly as his padawan caught his eye and blushed with embarrassment.

"It helps me remember…" she mumbled, ducking her head lower beneath the barricade to hide her awkwardness "It helps me remember what's important"

"And what is important?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, not heeding the troops that were swarming around both him and his padawan as she answered quietly.

"My training…but"

"But what?" Obi-Wan probed gently.

Zizita bit her lip with her sharp teeth and Obi-Wan felt for a split moment, the fear ringing through her as she murmured.

"But what if it's not enough?"

He smirked softly as he reached out and put a comforting hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"It will be. If it weren't the council wouldn't have sent you to become a padawan. But now is not the time for doubt. Doubt sows fear and fear-"

"Is not the Jedi way" Zizita finished with a soft sigh only to wince as she felt something like a wave pass through her.

Obi-Wan felt it too as did the Clone trooper who was crouching close to them.

"We're inside the shield. Just stay clear of those tanks" Obi-Wan hissed to the clone before turning to his padawan.

"Stay close to me" he murmured as with a flash of blue his lightsabre ignited.

Zizita nodded and after fumbling with nervous fingers at her belt, detached her own sabre and ignited it, taking a moment to bask in the comfort of its white glow.

 _That's right Zee you can do this._

A small voice hissed in the back of her head.

 _You have to do this, if not for yourself then at least for Zuma and Ahsoka…_

And if there were two people she desperately wanted to see again after this battle it was her twin and her best friend.

 _Well…here goes…_

She sucked in a deep breath as she followed her master over the side of their cover and leapt down onto her zip-line into battle.

* * *

"Zuma"

"What?!" Zuma V'spar grumbled from where he sat in his small isolated chambers.

After his disastrous meeting with the masters, he had tried desperately to calm himself down in the safety of his own quarters. But alas, when he had first entered them, the bone numbing silence had all but made his gut churn terribly.

No matter how much he tried…he could not feel his sister there. Even though a couple of her own little knickknacks had found home his small desk with his datapads for his studies, he couldn't sense her presence, thoughts or even her moods.

For so long they had been with him, beside him day and night for years and years. And now they just wasn't there anymore. True he could still feel her ever so faintly through the Force but it wasn't the same.

He shivered as his visitor again repeated himself.

"Zuma."

Zuma turned and felt his stomach do ten thousand backflips as Zivon Aq'vas stood patiently in the door, arms folded in his long robe sleeves.

"Master" Zuma mumbled, bowing his head in shame. "Forgive me I didn't-"

But the older male symph shook his head slightly.

"Rise young one. You have no need to apologise or explain yourself. I understand the situation that you have been placed in is not an easy one. If it were, I wouldn't have been chosen as your master"

"You sound so sure of yourself" Zuma muttered, doing his best not to sound too accusatory. After all Jedi aren't supposed to be proud…or disrespectful of their masters.

But Zivon merely smiled patiently.

"First thing you should learn my young Padawan, is that there is a difference between pride and confidence. Confidence is where you are certain and comfortable with your own strengths as well as your limits and shortcomings. Pride on the other hand, is the exact opposite and more often than not is born of fear and shame in oneself. But getting back to your earlier statement, it has always been my personal belief that any situation can be overcome in time so long as one has the right amount of patience and confidence in their own abilities. And I am certain with my experience and your willingness to learn that we might be able to make a Jedi Knight out of you yet. Now come, Master Yoda is assembling a host of reinforcements to lend relief to Generals Kenobi and Skywalker on Christophsis and we are to join them in the effort…as well as your sister" the older Jedi added, his smile widening with amusement at the way his new padawan's face lit up as he dashed to his feet to follow him out the door.

* * *

The second Zizita's feet had touched the ground, she was already swinging her lightsabre to slice at a large droid and then another.

She was so busy she almost lost sight of her master even as he weaved and dodged attacks, his own movements far more graceful and skilled then her rushed hasty ones.

 _Remember my training? Easier said than done-ACK!_

Zizita winced as she ducked quickly to avoid a blast from an infantry droid's gunfire before sending a small pulse of the force its way.

Or at least she'd tried to. With all her panic and bewilderment what came from her palm was not a small pulse, but a great surge that sent several of the droids (including the larger ones that surrounded her master) smashing into the debris and falling into scraps.

Obi-Wan feeling the release of raw energy quickly turned around to blink at her in surprise just as several of the clone troops rushed up towards them.

"They're right behind us sir. They've wiped out most of my unit. We had to pull out of there"

There was a loud explosion as the enemy tanks fired upon a nearby structure.

Quickly Obi-Wan motioned for both the captain that had spoken and Zizita to join him behind a fallen column.

"The Shield has almost reached the heavy cannons" the Jedi master scowled.

"We're not going to be able to stop them sir" the Captain puffed for breath.

"Move your troops back to the heavy cannons. Do everything you can to protect them. Zizita and I will delay the droids"

"huh?" Zizita flushed blue just as the Captain yelled out:

"But-"

"That is an ORDER Captain!" Obi-Wan barked over the top of the captain who shut his mouth behind his helmet, nodded and began ushering his troops back just as several droids came marching into the square.

With a few swift strokes the Jedi Master was quick to hew them down, Zizita sticking to him as closely as a shadow whenever possible. She only took out a few of the droids, making sure to keep her emotions in check as she sent another much smaller force push to one of the larger ones.

Once all the droids in that small squad were taken down the two of them paused.

"Are you alright young one?" Obi-Wan looked back to his padawan.

"Yeah…just…phew…" she panted slightly, groaning a little in frustration as she noticed that her Master wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Just how in the force could he fight for so long and not tire out?

Obi-Wan granted her a small smirk.

"You get used to it in time. That's what training is for after all"

"If I even live to get that far" Zizita muttered under her breath, her timidity forgotten in the wake of the action as she gripped her lightsabre tighter in her hands eyes narrowing as she caught sight of something in the corner of them.

"Master"

"I know" Obi-Wan turned back around, just in time to see a whole line of large looming dark grey droids rocket arms outstretched ready to fire.

"Lower your sabre" he murmured.

Zizita blinked.

"Master?"

"Your lightsabre. Turn it off." Obi-Wan repeated firmly as he switched his own blue sabre off.

For a moment Zizita just stayed stock still as she mulled over the order.

Put away her lightsabre? But those things clearly looked like they were going to kill them both…

Unless her master had a plan…

"Yes Master" she nodded and though it really loathed her to do so, quickly slipped her now diffused lightsabre back on her belt just as a large tank loomed into being behind the line of droids.

Out of its hatch, a humanoid being poked its head out and looked about before surfacing completely.

It was a rather crotchety looking Kerkoidien who smirked victoriously at the pair of surrounded jedi as he looked them over.

"Well if it isn't the infamous General Kenobi"

"We surrender"

* * *

Zuma V'spar had only had one trip into space in his life. That had been when he was a young initiate going for his first (and thankfully only) Gathering with his sister to the caves of Iilum.

He could distinctly remember the chill in the caves, and whilst his species were more physically equipped to handle such frigid conditions, the dry cold of space was something else entirely.

He shivered slightly as he and his master both entered the bridge of the Resolute behind Master Yoda and another clone captain.

"We are approaching Christophsis sir" the Clone nodded stiffly as he approached the tall stiff form of Admiral Yularen "The Seperatist blockade is holding position"

"Deploy the fleet, and have the cruisers protect the transports" Yularen ordered sternly

"yes sir" the clone nodded briskly as he stood to the side to allow the three jedi to come up close to Yularen.

"Admiral, hurry we must if we are to aid General Kenobi" Yoda addressed the human man gravely.

But if Yularen was phased by the old master's presence then he hardly let it show as he replied:

"It will not be easy to breach the blockade Master Yoda. It's what's stopped our relief ships before"

"Last time, not as many ships, did you have. Nor as many Jedi." the old green alien smirked briefly back at Zivon and Zuma behind him.

The lattermost gulped, but held his ground, wondering if this was just how nervous his sister had felt when she had met all these important officers in the field.

 _Zizita…_

Zuma shut his eyes as he concentrated hard for her familiar presence in his mind. Master Zivon had said he might be able to feel her when they'd jumped out of hyperspace and into the planet's orbit. But all Zuma could feel was a very small infinitesimal nudge of anxiety coming from the direction of their destination.

"Zuma"

Zivon's warm hand gently placed itself on his shoulder and Zuma blinked as he saw all four adults looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised, feeling his steely blue cheeks burn as he looked down to his toes.

But no wait, he blinked to himself again, he never looked down to his toes when he was nervous. That was Zizita's thing he-oh!

"Sorry Master's" he sighed, barely holding back his relief as he met his two Jedi master's eyes.

"Sense your sister you do hmm?" Yoda smiled knowingly

"Yeah kinda. I don't know whether she's noticing it or not but she's transferring-"

"Transferring" Yularen's brow furrowed ever so slightly and Zivon's face softened slightly.

"It is a form or empathetic distribution Symph females employ. When undergoing severe stress, they distribute or _transfer_ their emotions onto those they share a close empathetic bond with. One of the signs of transference is that those they share their bond with might temporarily adopt their habits or behaviours."

"I see" Yularen turned his thoughtful gaze upon the younger symph before turning to Yoda "So this emotional transference…it can allow you to feel where the other Commander V'Spar is or what she is doing?"

"Usually it should" Zuma frowned to himself "But for some reason it's very difficult to uh…how would you say it…get a lock on her"

"Well there could be an explanation for that" the Clone Trooper suddenly piped in from the side "My men have just received reports that an energy shield has trapped General's Kenobi and Skywalker's forces, and is blocking off all communication"

"Get past this we all must." Yoda frowned gravely at the bridge at large "Get past it we will"

* * *

Obi-Wan replied calmly with a pointed glance towards Zizita, who twitched slightly as a droid reached forwards to her belt.

But in spite of her obvious nerves, she let the bunch of circuits take her sabre along with her master's.

She didn't need her own species empathetic sensitivity to sense the gloating pride seeping from the Kerkoidien as he demanded Obi-Wan to order his troops to stop.

Nor did she need much skill to sense the downright dumbfounded expression on their enemy's face as her master then proceeded to make a makeshift table and chairs for them to sit at.

 _Ahsoka…wherever you are please hurry with that shield!_

She briefly glanced up at the energy shield just as her master began addressing the other enemy general, whom was called Loathsom

Well he certainly looked loathsome enough, Zizita smirked internally, though she couldn't quite get past the churning feeling in her gut as she looked up to the sky again.

Was it just her or was there a familiar nudge in the back of her mind.

Her heart soared as she concentrated hard on the source, reaching out both with her emotions and the force towards it.

 _Zuma…you're there!_

It took all she had not to smile wide and keep her face schooled into a blank neutral slate as she looked back down to her Master and Enemy, the latter of whom was getting increasingly angry as Obi-Wan took his own sweet time over his demands.

"-And of course once you've taken custody of my troops arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter. Tell me do you have enough supplies t-"

"Enough of this! You are stalling"

"Nonsense. General there are numerous details to be discussed, isn't that right Zizita?" Obi-Wan chuckled as he gave his Padawan a small conspiratorial wink.

"Of course Master" Zizita responded, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards…only to frown when she felt a wave of anger hit her mind from the Kerkoidian's direction as he turned their makeshift table over with a roar.

"ARGH! SEIZE THEM!"

Zizita struggled but too late, one large droid had caught her in a lock whilst two had grabbed her new master and literally hoisted her new master up by the arms into the air.

But rather than looking worried or surprised, Obi-Wan just smirked as Loathsom snarled.

"Call off your troops right now, or else you'll have no choice but to destroy you"

"Truthfully I was hoping your shield would be knocked out by now" Obi-Wan muttered, and no sooner as he spoke, the red light above their heads flickered.

Zizita looked up and gasped as blue skies above began to stretch out over their heads.

"What the-" Loathsom's eyes grew wide.

"Oh well" Obi-Wan shrugged before anyone could blink, he smoothly flipped out of the two droids grips, landed catlike on the ground and forced them to collide.

"Zizita your lightsabre" he called as he made to face the other droids that encircled them, all of whom were preparing to shoot.

Zizita did not waste any time.

With a small pulse of the force she pushed the droid that held her back hard, it's tough body smashing into the wall, but not before she had snatched her lightsabre and her master's from its grip.

With a quick grab, Obi-Wan caught his and swiftly extended it so a blade of blazing blue was held dangerously close to the Kerkoiden he had just wrestled into a headlock.

"NO Don't fire!" Loathsom yelped, the sound from his throat sounding surprisingly high pitched and shrill as he held out his hand to the remaining droids.

But too late. In two seconds flat, the hesitating machines were cut down by two simple white blurs.

"Ha! Something seems to have happened to your shield General" Obi-Wan smirked as several loud explosions sounded off around them.

"Are those-"

"The heavy cannons? Yes, I do believe they are" Obi-Wan nodded to his young apprentice who winced as another loud bang exploded nearby in addition to a beeping sound from her belt.

Quickly reaching down she pulled up her communicator and saw that a transmission was trying to get through.

"General Kenobi, Commander V'Spar, if you can hear me we're through the blockade. The Seperist Armada is in retreat. Your reinforcements should be landing in a moment"

And sure enough as both enemy and ally looked up, Clone trooper carriers zoomed overhead in a small swarm behind a large cruiser.

That along with many of the other small vessels began to fly in the direction of the now docile enemy lines, but one carrier strayed its sides opening to reveal a small green form standing amidst the much taller clone troops.

"Your timing is perfect Master Yoda" Obi-Wan smiled as the older master observed him and his new Padawan standing on either side of their now defeated enemy Loathsom. He scowled bitterly as several of the fresh clone troopers from the carriers rushed forwards to grab him and shove him onto the craft, cuffing his wrists as they went and making room for Master Yoda who had just hopped off to greet his younger Jedi.

"Arrived just in time, I see General Kenobi" he smiled as he hobbled closer to them. "Not needed we were, in the end"

"Oh believe me Master Yoda these troops were definitely needed" Obi-Wan admitted and for the first time since Zizita had met her new master, she noticed just how weary he actually looked. Though he had a youngish face (under the mature beard) his eyes seemed to her like that of an old man's who had seen far too much of life. And not just his eyes. Why if her entire empathetic senses were anything to go by her master was nothing short of relieved and exhausted by this whole ordeal.

She was not the only one who noticed.

"Then seems fortunate it does, that both yours and Master Skywalker's Padawans were sent when they were hmm?"

"Indeed yes. Their timing could not have been more perfect. At least that's how it was for me. As for Anikin I'm not too sure how he's handling himself..."

"Get along, General Skywalker and his Padawan don't? Explain on the way you must" Yoda chortled as he began to set the pace.

Obi-Wan and Zizita followed, the latter hanging back slightly, her cheeks flushing deeply as she did her best to remember the etiquette she had been taught since her earliest initiate classes back at the temple.

Master before pupil. Always.

And pupil should definitely NOT be trying to eavesdrop on her master's conversation, she reminded herself forcibly, but she just could not help it.

She was just too nervous for Ahsoka as much as she was for herself, and it really worried her that her best friend-almost sister, might not have a shot at becoming a Jedi Padawan after all.

"-He says a Padawan would slow him down, but I don't think that's his real reasoning" Obi Wan murmured worriedly stroking his beard as they all came swiftly before the large cruiser that had landed nearby.

"Scared he is, to bring more younglings into this war" Yoda nodded gravely as the made to pass by several marching squadrons of clone troops "As are we all, but in hard times, certain things, sacrifice we must, for the greater good"

"S-Sacrifice?" Zizita blurted out before she could stop herself

Both Obi-Wan and Yoda turned to see the face of the youngling before them pale so much it's silvery blue skin had turned to grey.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but-

"Hey! ZEE!"

Zizita turned around and almost fell over as a mass of dark blue crashed into her.

"Zuma?!" she spluttered only to wince as she felt her spine crack under the pressure of the tight embrace.

"I felt you through the link" her twin brother hissed as he pulled back to hold her at arm's length "you okay? When we got out of Hyperspace I could barely feel you, and when the shield lowered you felt like you were freaking out"

"You don't know the half of it," Zizita rolled her eyes "but that doesn't matter. What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be back at the temple with your new master"

"And so he was" a deep voice spoke smooth and mellow amidst the excitement, as a tall figure in Jedi robes strode forwards.

"Master Zivon, ready to begin your duties you are" Yoda smiled as the older symph male approached with a small bow.

"Yes Master Yoda, the troops are ready to begin sending out the relief teams to the rest of the planet's populace and those captured beyond enemy lines are cleared for processing"

"Well from such news I take it the Council has decided to set Anakin and I on different tasks" Obi-Wan eyed Yoda suspiciously.

"Yes, an urgent matter, both you and your new Padawan's must"

 _Just when I thought today couldn't get any worse, they separate us again!_

Zizita didn't even need her empathetic abilities to feel the irritation in her brothers thoughts as he glanced quietly at her

 _From the looks of it Zoom-zoom it's probably gonna be that way for a long_. She sighed quietly in her head.

 _Hey don't get like that._ She chided gently as she felt a small surge of bitterness from him

 _You and I both knew it would be like this if we became Padawans. And who knows, maybe we'll still get to spend time with each other whenever we're at the temple._

 _I guess…_ he grumbled but then stopped quickly as he caught sight of the frown on Obi-Wan's face as he beheld them in his gaze.

"Oh Master I'm sorry I-I should-" Zizita blushed as she stepped to the side "uh…this is my brother Zuma. Zuma this is my new master-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" Obi-Wan bowed, and Zuma reciprocated appropriately.

"Zuma V'Spar, master. It's an honour to meet you"

"The same to you Zuma."

After a full few seconds of staring at the two twins, Obi-Wan turned to master Yoda, his face stony and his voice strained.

"Master Yoda, Master Zivon, a private word"

"Of course Master Kenobi" Yoda conceded with a nod, but Zizita could not help but notice the knowing look in those old wizened eyes as he and the two other Jedi made to stand a little further away their voices soft and hushed.

"What in all the Force was that about?" Zuma frowned in bemusement at the small group.

"No idea" Zizita's brow furrowed as she saw her Master look surprised for a second before once again becoming an unyielding blank mask.

"So that's your master huh?" Zuma snorted as he too looked at the human jedi with a scrutinous gaze "What's he like?"

"Uh…not really sure." Zizita gulped cheeks flushing dark blue as she wracked her brains for a memory of that day "he seems nice and understanding sometimes, but other times he's mostly serious and well…uh… like that I guess." She shrugged.

"Like that I guess?" Zuma quirked an amused hairless brow at her.

"Well what else do you expect me to say! I've only known him for a few hours!" Zizita squeaked flushing the shade of a blueberry as her brother snickered by her side, only to yelp in surprise as the wind billowed up around them.

But it was only another carrier.

"Shut up it came out of nowhere" Zuma snapped as his sister giggled and pulled him up to his feet.

She was not the only one giggling.

"Need a hand Zuma" Ahsoka sniggered as she approached her two peers.

"I'm fine. Just lost my footing for a second" he mumbled his embarrassment only increasing further as Anakin Skywalker followed his Padawan off the carrier with a quick goodbye to one of the Clones who had taken off his helmet.

"Thanks for the ride Rex"

"Anytime sir" the Clone nodded with a smile as the carrier began once more to ascend, this time it's noise catching the attention of Zivon, Yoda and Obi-Wan who all turned to watch their collegue stride over towards them.

Zizita, Zuma and Ahsoka followed timidly in his wake, the formermost lagging back most in particular as she felt the negative waves (though much decreased since their last meeting) roll off Anakin's body in waves even as he made to bow.

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Master Zivon"

"hmm…trouble you have with your new Padawan I hear" Yoda did not even blink as he delivered the news, news that made all three new padawans almost flinch as Obi-Wan made to explain.

"I was just explaining the situation to Master Yoda"

"Oh really?" Anakin quirked a brow to Yoda who nodded.

"If not ready for a Padawan you are then perhaps, we can-"

"Wait" Anakin cut across the old master firmly "I admit that Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges"

He glanced sideways where Ahsoka's head dipped down and her eyes focused all too fiercely on her toes.

"- _But_ with a great deal of training and _patience_. She might amount to something"

The joy in Ahsoka's being was enough to have even Zuma and Zizita momentarily smiling where they stood, even as Yoda made to announce.

"Then go with you she will, to the Teth system"

"Teth?" Anakin frowned "but that's wild space, the droid army isn't even in that sector"

"Kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's son has been" Yoda sighed heavily.

"You want _me_ to rescue Jabba's son?" Anakin's frown turned into a full on scowl of disgust.

"And that's bad for you why?" Zuma frowned before he, or his sister, could stop himself.

"Zuma!" Zizita groaned as Anakin spared her brother a withering glare.

"That's none of your concern Padawan"

"But what's so bad about the Hutts I mean, what have they ever done to you-"

"That is enough Zuma" Zivon clipped, a firm hand coming to rest on his charge's shoulder. Zuma stopped speaking, but the filthy glare he shot at Anakin could not be missed even from a parsec off.

Anakin would have actually admired the stubborn reckless youth, had his jibe not been directed at such a…well… _sensitive_ topic.

Obi-Wan, sensing the growing hostility (as well as the increasingly worried look on Zizita's face) quickly swooped in with smooth calm tones.

"Anakin, we need the Hutt's allegiance to get an advantage over Dooku"

"And have safe quick passage for our forces the outer rim" Zivon added gravely keeping his hand firmly planted on his Padawan's shoulder as he still felt the mounting irritation brewing just under the surface of his dark blue skin.

"Hmm" Yoda nodded thoughtfully as he took in the situation.

Finally, after a long pause he turned back to them and said calmly.

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the Renagades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be Skywalker. Zivon, stay here and aid in relief, you and your Padawan shall"

"Reli-mph!" Zuma's groan of disappointment was muffled by his sister's hand over his mouth.

Ahsoka on the other hand looked as if all her birthdays had just come at once.

"Come on Master it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized. See you later Zee, Zuma!"

"Yeah see you later" Zizita called, her hand still over her brother's mouth as he now turned his glare upon her.

"Oh don't look at me like that" She rolled her eyes.

Obi-Wan nearly chuckled, but then caught sight of the worry in Anakin's face as he watched his new Padawan rush off to meet with Rex and the squadron several metres away.

"Don't worry Anakin. Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine"

"Y'know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start"

 _Of course it was_

Obi-Wan smirked to himself as Anakin finally followed in Ahsoka's path.

 _Not that I'd ever tell him that out loud._

"Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this" he murmured to Yoda.

"Ready he is to take on an apprentice, to let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be"

 _Indeed it will_

"Well I guess that's one thing over and done with. Zizita!" Obi-Wan sighed turning to Zizita who quickly released her brother from her almost-suffocating grip.

"By Force Zee! If I didn't have gills I would be dead by now!" Zuma gasped then stopped quickly at the sight of her now sombre face.

"Oh right you've gotta go" he mumbled.

Zizita nodded wordlessly, and instead reached out to grab her brother's hand for a split second.

After a literal solid half minute, she broke off and quietly mouthed a goodbye, just as her brother murmured a good luck.

All the while Obi-Wan watched, feeling rather awkward, like he was intruding on an immensely private sacred moment, which he reminded himself, he most likely was.

He sighed to himself again, wondering just how many times he'd do that before he went silver haired, as he waited for his padawan to say her goodbyes to Yoda and Zivon before quickly rushing up to walk away beside him, towards their space crafts…

Towards their first mission together.

 _A new mission, and a new padawan? Today is going to be pretty interesting for sure._

* * *

and that is a new chapter done! so yeah this story is not dead, but chapters might be slow in coming so just be warned if you're looking for the rest of it (if you are looking for the rest of it). as usual, apologies for any OOC, hope you liked the OC's interactions because damn this part was freaking hard to write. the next bit should be getting more interesting.

So for anyone who enjoyed, keep reading and reviewing and hopefully i'll post up something soonish. :)


End file.
